


Extreme

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Hurt, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Sensual Play, Teasing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: Behind closed doors Kenma's and Shouyou's relationship can be extreme sometimes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> This is a birthday Oneshot for my lovely friend CRAI! (daracraichi on ao3) 
> 
> I'm not into Yandere at all so for me as a fluff writer this was pretty hard to write. But I gave my best and hope some of you will like it!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta-reader Laura! (jijiwings on ao3)
> 
> Have fun reading!!
> 
> Kazu ^__^  
> (Twitter: @KazuHattori)

To fleeting acquaintances and fans Kenma and Shouyou were the sweetest, most innocent couple Japan had ever seen. 

Close friends had already experienced the slightest signs of Kenma's obsession and jealousy and Shouyou, who enjoyed these characteristics of Kenma so much that he took them as an occasion to get a little too close to others.

But nobody who knew them, knew how intense their relationship could become behind closed doors. Especially when Shouyou, like today, responded to Atsumu's approaches with pure intent, knowing that Kenma was watching them train today.

It was dark and except for a very faint red light, Shouyou could not see anything through his blindfold. But because he couldn't see anything, his other senses were working at full speed and he could concentrate on all the feelings that were inside of him at that moment. 

On the one hand, he could feel the cold on his body, which was due to the fact that he was standing in the middle of the room, dressed only in his underwear. On the other hand, the situation was so exciting and arousing for him that he also felt an almost unbearable heat inside of him. It was quiet, much too quiet. For quite a while he had been standing so vulnerable in the middle of this silence. If he did not know any better, he would have assumed to be the only one in this dark room. But he knew very well that he was not alone. He felt it. Shouyou could feel the intense gaze piercing into his back. From where exactly he was being watched, he could not yet make out. 

But then he heard something.   
A very quiet shuffling sound. Someone was moving, clearly trying to be as quiet as possible. The slow steps became louder and louder. They came straight at him from behind. His whole body tightened. The tension was almost overwhelming. Then the steps right behind him came to a halt. 

Shouyou swallowed. He could feel the body behind him with every fiber of his body, even if he didn't touch it. It was close. So close. Too close. 

And then he felt and heard the hot breath on the back of his neck. He held his breath and the only sound that came from him now was the fast, loud heartbeat in his chest. 

"Shouyou." It was hardly more than a whisper, but the way this familiar and at the same time almost frightening voice said his name made his neck and arm hairs stand up and goose bumps spread all over his body. 

He bit his lower lip before he dared to respond. "Kenma." 

A terrifying chuckle came from the man behind him. " You got it right, Shouyou."  
Then, Shouyou felt something soft and warm at the back of his neck. A kiss. He would recognize these lips among thousands. 

Just a moment later another touch made him wince. Kenma's fingertips moved gently up his right arm, over his shoulders, his neck, until they finally buried themselves firmly and roughly in his hair. With a painful jerk, Shouyou's head was pulled back by his hair. He whimpered lightly. These emotions and even the pain were indescribably arousing for him and he could feel the excitement with every fiber of his being. Only Kenma managed to release such feelings in him with so little effort. His breath went faster now. His face was turned towards the ceiling now but he still couldn't see anything because of the blindfold.

"You were a very naughty boy today, Shouyou," Kenma whispered into his left ear without loosening the grip in his hair, "I watched carefully, Shouyou. I saw you flirting with Miya Atsumu." 

"W-we're just friends...", Shouyou tried to explain whining, but on the inside, he was smirking. It all went exactly as planned. 

"Miya... clearly wants more from you than just friendship. When I see him looking at you, it makes my blood boil. You are mine." The grip on his hair grew stronger. 

Shouyou knew this theory of Kenma. Although he was sure Atsumu didn't have romantic feelings for him, he liked to thrash out the subject to make his friend jealous. 

"Tell me who you belong to," Kenma spoke quietly but demandingly into his ear and bit a little too hard on his earlobe. 

Shouyou moaned. "You..." he mumbled. 

"Louder, Shouyou, I know you can do better than that," Kenma ordered, pulling the orange strands of hair harder.

Pain and arousal brought tears to Shouyou's eyes.

"You. I'm yours, Kenma," it escaped him louder now. 

He felt Kenma grinning against his ear.

"And mine alone," said his boyfriend firmly.

Then everything fell into silence and Shouyou became aware of the situation again.   
He was still standing here, half naked, in the middle of the room. Kenma was right behind him and continued to hold his head firmly pulled back by his hair. Shouyou also still felt his lips and his hot breath on his left ear. 

"You trust me, don't you Shouyou?", Kenma asked and once again sent goose bumps over his body. Full of excitement what his boyfriend plans to do with him, his heart was beating wildly.

"Yes, I trust you. Always," he replied without hesitation. It did not matter what Kenma would do. Shouyou trusted him from the bottom of his heart. 

He heard a quiet rustling of clothes behind him and tried to guess what Kenma was doing exactly. Without success. Curiosity and excitement flooded him. 

Then Shouyou perceived several things at once. The grip in his hair strengthened. Kenma's body was pressed against his back and his boyfriend's arm brushed over Shouyou's left shoulder until it remained resting firmly on it. 

Kenma's left hand should be in front of him now and Shouyou was sure he would touch him very soon. But where? His chest? His belly? His crotch? Everything was fine for him at this point. As long as he could feel his touch somewhere. He was literally craving it. 

But the next touch he felt was not Kenma's soft fingers but a very thin, hard object that was pressed against his throat with light pressure and before it was moved over his skin a little bit. At first he didn't notice anything else, but only a short moment later he could feel something warm and wet running down his throat. Only then the pain hit him. A burning sensation on his throat that came from where the object had just scratched him. 

Something fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Shouyou winced and then he realized what had just happened. Kenma had cut into his neck! He was bleeding! Instantly his heart began to race and his breathing went fast and irregular. Panic spread through him. Tears rushed into his eyes. Trust. Trust. He trusted Kenma. He trusted him. His boyfriend would never seriously hurt him. He would never... ...would he? Shouyou tried to calm himself down, but the burning, hot, wet feeling of the wound prevented him from relaxing. 

Kenma and him had really tried a lot together. Risky and dangerous things, too. And Shouyou loved the feeling of danger. But this was definitely another level of extreme. His body began to tremble and tears began to roll down under his blindfold. 

"Shhh, Shouyou~ everything will be fine," Kenma's voice came up behind him.

"K-Kenma-" he sobbed. 

A sharp short pain passed through him when Kenma slipped his fingers over the open cut. Then he ran his now wet fingers down his neck, across his chest, until he finally reached his left nipple. He ran teasingly over it and finally pinched it. 

Shouyou moaned loudly. 

Then he opened his eyes in shock under the bandage. What was he doing? Why did he react like that? What he felt was definitely pain, but he couldn't deny what he also felt: Sensitivity combined with an enormous arousal. He couldn't believe it. Kenma practically slit his throat and it turned him on? 

His boyfriend behind him laughed with a vicious undertone. Afterwards he pulled back his bloody hand and his whole arm. For a moment, Shouyou heard nothing. Then, a blood freezing sound came from behind him. A licking sound. A sucking. A slurping. 

"Hmm~ you taste so good, Shouyou," Kenma said, "we'll have a lot more fun tonight for sure."

Shouyou swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the OneShot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
